The Missing Count:
by Enigmatic Ice
Summary: AU. The count of Altena was killed 18 years ago, leaving an heir who doesn't know his true identity... Now, the past is reaching up to him, and the truth will slowly unveil itself...IshixHime...
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Bleach.

Chapter 1

**Massacre in Alena**

Footsteps could be heard on the stone pavement of the cobbled street as a woman gingerly run for her precious life. With her is a baby clothed in white blanket of lightest of blue, in it is a small insignia of an arrow symbol decorated by lions and olives inside a circle…

"Quick she must have run in there!"

A soldier wearing black and red shouted. Upon his shout, his fellow soldiers headed to the direction he pointed out. The woman held the baby tighter upon hearing the shout. She have to hurry if they want to survive…

"She must be close, split yourselves into two groups. Find her!"

Captain Enjouji Tatsufusa, a square jawed man that has kind eyes. His face is perplexed and tense, wanting to find the woman. If one would look closely, the captain doesn't want to do the orders he was told by the Prime Minister, but he has no choice over the matter. As the hunt continues, a man wearing a hood came up to him.

"Captain, you must find that woman immediately, we must not leave any of survivors behind… is that clear?" said Ichimaru Gin, eyes narrowing through the Captain's hesitating form.

Ichimaru Gin is the prime minister's servant and right hand man. His form is considered smaller compared to the Captain's. His face looks like a laughing maniac with those small sharp eyes and creepy smile. If one would at him from the back, he would be mistaken as an angel, but everyone who thought that immediately changes their mind when they look at him in front, he looks like a sly pretty faced demon.

"Is that what prime minister Aizen Sousuke ordered?" said the captain, his form straightened, refusing to believe that somebody, whom is respected in the kingdom will be that cruel.

"You've heard me don't you captain?" the servant paused, "now get your lazy butt over there and find that woman and kill her before she escapes!", he then went in for his carriage, before leaving, he looked the captain in the eye, "I will be waiting for the good news captain." With that he went off.

It began to rain that night and the woman was continues to run in the cold of the night. Her name is Ise Nanao. She, with some luck, has escaped the town and is now running for her dear life. Now however, she is not carrying any bundle as she has earlier. She has left the said bundle in one of the houses in the far and hidden part of the town. She left it to one of her friends with only a letter to explain the things that had happened to her. As the rain becomes heavier by the minute, the woman known as the faithful servant of the late Count of Alena ran until she reached the forest. She continued to run until she heard hooves of horses coming from where she left.

'They're near!'

That is the only thing that the servant could only think of, she can't think straight with her condition. She ran for her dear life through the trees and bushes, never caring if her skin took the casualty at the moment. She got some cuts that stung her during her flight, she don't mind getting injured at the time for the only thing in her mind right now is escape. She heard hooves of horses nearing,

'_At last!'_

She saw a light at the end of the path and thought of a clearing at the other side. She ran to it thinking that she might be saved from those who chase her. With the last spurt of energy, she willed herself to run, only to find out that clearing she thought is heading towards one of the cliffs in the forest.

"Oh no!" is the only thing that she could sat at that moment, she know her doom is near. She cannot go back now. The soldiers are too close. Ise starts to contemplate her options for escaping but it seems that it already to late for the soldiers are nearer than what she have anticipated. They quickly caught up with her and are get off their horses, swords drawn from their sheaths and ready to attack at every moment.

"Surrender now woman! There is no place for you to go!" shouted captain Enjouji, he came near her, sword tightly held in his hand.

"What do you mean surrender! I'm sure that you'll only kill me if ever I do that! Don't lie to me" she shouted back.

However, the captain froze in his position for he knows that what she just shouted is the truth. He knows that he has gotten orders from the prime minister to kill whoever is the survivor in the massacre at the Count of Alena's abode, but his conscience cannot permit to slay the woman in front of him. Guilt starts to run in his blood because of the merciless order he have gotten from his superiors.

"What are you waiting for captain?! I told you that the order of his grace is to kill everyone in that vicinity, Including that wench!"

A voice rang in the middle of the raging rain. All of them look at the source of the voice, Ichimaru Gin. He got out of the carriage, wearing a raincoat over him and his eyes gleaming with malice.

"Are you deaf captain, or are you hesitating to follow orders?" said Ichimaru, his raincoat starts to get wet as the rain keeps getting heavy.

"Ichimaru…" Ise noted the newcomer. She is now starting to be afraid of the man as he came towards her, sword out of its sheath. She instinctively stepped backwards facing Ichimaru leaving her back facing the cliff.

"You're too slow in killing this wench, maybe I should get the honor of killing her since you look too chicken for this tiny job!" Ichimaru said maniacally as he start to run towards Ise's direction, sword in hand and is ready to thrust to the count's faithful servant.

"Your eminence… NO!" the captain shouted but at the time, he didn't have any time to save the woman. Ichimaru is much closer to her.

At that moment, just before the sword touches Ise's skin, she slipped on the muddy surface of the cliff… She fell on the depths of the cliff, a ravine could be found underneath.

"That's lucky" said Ichimaru as he oversee Ise's body limply fall down towards the ravine, "Now we don't have to be busy taking care of her body, the fishes in the river will take care of it for us" he said coldly then turn around to look at the captain.

"Captain Enjouji", he started, "I am disappointed on how you've acted with this occurrence; however your exploits in the count's home and the search for this particular survivor is excellent, I will tell the prime minister about this performance". Then he left with his carriage, leaving the captain and his soldiers bewildered upon what have had just happened as it continued to rain.

-------------

Meanwhile, in town, just before the rain started, a woman is sitting inside her small house sipping a cup of tea. Her name is Unohana Retsu, a doctor training in that town. Her long black locks flows freely at her back and has a peaceful expression on her face. The clinic that she worked on has just closed and is now enjoying her peaceful time alone when she heard three hurried knocks on her door.

"Now who could that be?" she mused, wondering who in the world would be knocking at that late time of the night. As she opened the door, she saw something white or a light shade of blue blanket in her front step. She was startled when she saw that the bundle started to move. She looked first at her surroundings, seeing that no one is around, she hurriedly pick it up and take it in the house.

Once inside, she carefully put the bundle on the table and opened the light blue bundle. She gasped. Inside, she saw a sleeping baby peering at her. It produced a small smile when it saw her making the older woman's heart melt. After that she noticed a letter that was carried by the baby. She opened it almost immediately it said…

**My dearest friend Retsu,**

**I know that it is very rude of me to not talk to you personally about this and I am very sorry, but there is little time and the soldiers of Aizen is probably after us. I need to get to the newly born heir of the Count of Alena to safety and I know that he will be safe in your caring hands. As you read this letter, now I maybe running out of town to let the soldiers think that I do not have anyone with me. I will never let my loyalty waver to the Count of Alena. I am just pleased with the knowledge that the Count already thought to hide the knowledge about the Countess having the baby at the earliest possible time. Because of what he did, he ensured the safety of his son and the next Count of Alena.**

**Please take good care of the young Count. I know you will know the best course of action regarding this matter for I have faith in you… With him is a necklace that contains the symbol of Alena, this is the ultimate proof that he is the count's one and only son, his father named him Uryuu, Ishida Uryuu of Alena.**

**- Ise Nanao -**

After she finished reading the letter, she looked disbelievingly at the baby in front of her, "This is the Count's son! What just happened to all of them!" in inspecting the baby, sure enough the necklace of Alena dropped on the floor.

At daybreak, she awoke seeing the baby safely tucked at her sides. When she started to clean the grounds for the day, she heard the awful news of the massacre of the Count, his wife and his servants. She trembled in the realization about the baby's and her friend's predicament. Upon hearing the news she turned around, she start to think of a plan that will probably concern both their future…

**Author's Notes: **hi everybody! Is this story good? Bad? I just want to know what you think… Alright people; the truth of the matter is that this is my very first fanfiction, more like my first ever story. Although I love reading fanfics I often wonder what it would be like to write stories that always go on in my mind… Review and if you want, please give comments to me for me to improve my writing style, and if you don't like to review about that, then just tell me what you think about it anyway.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Bleach.

**Summary: **The Count of Altena with his family and servants has been massacred 18 years ago by the order of the prime minister. The Count's son, Ishida Uryuu, is the only survivor; however, in his quest for his past he met her…

Chapter 2

**Trip to the Castle**

Eighteen years have past since the massacre was reported in the town of Alena. In a remote village of Prig, a middle aged woman with long black locks secured with a braid came out of a house ready to get some milk in the front porch when a younger man came downstairs.

"Good morning mother" was his curt greeting as his newly washed indigo hair swished momentarily as he came down. He is quite tall, above the average height in their village at the least and has regal footing though he lives in a house of a peasant doctor. He has two piercing blue eyes of the deepest hue, which is covered by his clear glasses and he wore some crispy looking cream slacks and long sleeved polo, he is known as Unohana Uryuu.

"Good morning to you too son" Unohana replied as she get the milk inside the kitchen and prepared the table for breakfast with some help from her son. "Are you going to practice archery before you go to the castle?" she asked as she put the plates in the table.

"Yes, I have to keep practicing so that I won't get rusty, and besides, the village chief said that I have to prepare myself and the others for the upcoming competition in the castle. He said that I have to do my best since this is the first time that you have allowed me to participate in the competition" he said, he muttered the last part although a faint smirk could be seen on his lips.

Unohana Uryuu is known as the best archer in the village. The only problem is that when he turned the right age, 16, he could to participate in the annual competition the king has opened. But this is the first time that his mother had ever let him participate in the said competition. He failed to participate in it twice already which made some people disappointed At the first his mother didn't let him go because she didn't feel like her son is safe enough to let out of her sight and on the second time is because there has been a major accident in the path near their village. Dr. Unohana Retsu needed the valuable assistance of her son, who because of the time he had lived with his mother, have become a very good healer.

"I have to agree with the chief that you really have to work hard and do your best for the upcoming competition, but I object on the fact that I didn't allow you to participate last year, it is just needed because of the situation at that time", she paused as if contemplating on what she should or should not say. "But to tell you the truth son, I really do not want you to go; oh what will your poor mother do when she is all alone in this house! I would definitely be lonely Uryuu!" she wailed.

Uryuu sweat dropped on the antics of his mother, clearly seeing that she is just acting. However, truth to be told, Unohana Retsu really does wish that the baby whom she took into her house will not really go, for she is scared that the heir of the Count of Alena might accidentally be discovered. Since she took the baby, she takes it as her responsibility to look after the child, to raise him with the love and care that a mother should have. However, she knows very well that the child needs a father figure as he grows up. Although she hadn't married anyone, she is quite thankful that Uryuu is such a sensitive and intelligent child. He didn't do anything to hurt her intentionally and did not question her about his father. Uryuu might have picked up his noble air and intelligence from his deceased father and the caring heart and gentleness from his deceased mother. She is also pleased for the fact that her son, without knowing it, had been an excellent archer. For archery is the pride of the line of the Ishida's.

But the thing that really bothered Unohana Retsu is the fact that just 6 months after the child is given to her care, a rumor has started in the town of Alena where she is still practicing her healing skills, it is rumored that the count of Alena have a son who was hidden away just before the massacre, the reason why she left the town of Alena and started living in the far away village of Prig. She is aware of the possibility that the Prime Minister might be looking for the Count's lost son and is afraid of her adopted son's safety. Though she know that the inevitability of saying the truth about his adopted son's true origin that must be explained to him, she at the moment is disheartened by telling him that fact.

"Don't worry about me mother, I will be back soon enough… You won't be lonely I assure you, I am sure of that since the clinic is always busy" Uryuu patiently said finishing his breakfast and putting his plate in the sink. Putting the thought of his mother's over protectiveness at the side.

"What! How could you say that Uryuu!" she stared disbelievingly at his son, "How about when the night comes and I am all alone in this house!" she continued but somehow, her eyes look like she is thinking about something.

"I will assure you mother that you will not be lonely" said Ishida smiling his eyes glinting mischievously. "I am sure that many of your admirers will come over here to make sure that you will not be lonely at night" he smile then broadened after seeing the horrified look of his mother's face. "Don't worry mother I am sure our neighbor Kotetsu-san will accompany you for the nights that I will be gone for the competition." At this, his mother's face slumped, defeated.

Kotetsu Isane is their next door neighbor. She is nearly as old as his unknowingly surrogate mother. She has a gentle demeanor and always looks like she couldn't even hurt a fly. She is always concerned about her neighbors, mostly them actually and she is known as a responsible wife and husband to Tetsuzaemon.

"Alright Uryuu I give up, just do your best and be careful alright?" she said, gentleness and confidence appeared in her features. "Make me proud…" she whispered as she looks at her son's back while leaving.

Uryuu walked across their lawn, he has to be early to do some last minute practice. He need not to but he feels that his performance in the archery competition must be satisfying at least in his part. He doesn't want to lose in the competition knowing that he did not do his best. Before he go on to the archery grounds, he looked back at the house as if saying goodbye. Sure enough at his home's doorstep is his mother waiving at him wishing him good luck. After a curt wave, he went on his way to the archery grounds.

It was still misty outside and Uryuu trotted on to grounds. The village chief said that they will all meet in there before they move on to the short journey to the castle. A castle representative is supposed to get them for the competition. As Uryuu wonder about this things, he readied himself in the practice, he put his concentration on the red dot target as he pulls the string, and as fast as a heartbeat, he let go of it. Swoosh! The arrow met its intended target, its tip at the dead center of the red dot.

"I always wondered when will I beat you at archery Uryuu" came a voice, Uryuu tilted his head towards the speaker, as if he has expected the voice.

"You will never beat me in archery Ichigo" he said as he faced the newly arrived stranger, Kurosaki Ichigo, 20 years old. His orange hair seems to be very distinct in his features. He stood at least five inches taller than Uryuu and it seems that his brow is furrowed on his face permanently. He looked towards Uryuu with a smile.

"Yes, it seems that no one in this village could ever beat you in archery even though you seldom practice that skill of yours. Heh, I always find it hard to believe that Dr. Retsu didn't let you to participate for the last two years!" he exclaimed shaking his head as he did so. Kurosaki Ichigo is one of Uryuu's closest friends, though he will not admit it to other people. He is the type to be athletic, strong, and good natured but somehow, naïve in some ways. He is Uryuu Unohana's greatest rival in their village however, in the manner of speaking, and without both of them knowing it, they are alike in many ways, and people say that they could be the best of friends.

As the two continued their senseless word battle, people started getting into the archery grounds looking weirdly at them. Sure enough that they are known in the village not only because of their skills but also because of their bickering. Suddenly, a paper fan smacked both Ichigo and Uryuu square in the head…

"Why are you two bickering this early in the morning?!" yelled the newcomer, her face looks like her anger is just about to burst.

"None of your business Rukia!" yelled Ichigo back. His attention was now fully gained by the new comer Kuchiki Rukia, 18 years old and the daughter of the Kuchiki House and little sister to Kuchiki Byakuya. The Kuchiki clan owns the biggest business in Prig and their business branches goes throughout the land. It is just amazing to wonder why the children of the Kuchiki clan live in their small village.

The two continue the bickering that Uryuu and Ichigo have started. On the other hand, Uryuu just started to smirk while looking at the two, knowing fully well that his buddy always act odd in front of the newcomer. He has known long ago that Ichigo might as well have feelings for Kuchiki Rukia. He just thinks that Ichigo haven't realized or doesn't want to confront his feelings yet, the reason why he just keep silent about the matter.

Since the two look like they did not know his existence anymore, he started to arrange his equipment for the trip. They will take several hours before they will reach the castle and he was thankful that his mother has packed him some snacks for the journey.

Their comrades in the competition started to file in the courtyard, there were actually only five of them in the competition. Each will compete in different events. When all five of them were complete, the village chief came. He was accompanied by a big muscled man; they could only guess that he is the representative that will take them to the castle.

"Good morning children… it is good to see that there is no slacker in the group this year" greeted the chief, looking pleased with the fact that none of the village's representative is tardy. He then gestured to the man towering over him. "This man is Jidanbou, the representative of the kingdom of Trowana; he has come to escort all of you to the castle"

Jidanbou is a big man. He stood about one and a half the size of Ichigo. He is square-jawed man with big muscles in the right places that make him look like a goliath. He has big lips and strange enough, his beard could be found only on the sides of his face, as if outlining it and to top it all of, his beard is long that he even tied it on each side of his square jaw.

"Are you the ones who will be competing in the upcoming competition?" he asked, scrutinizing them, all five of them nod their heads in his question.

Jidanbou arched his eyebrow, then looking at the chief he asked, "Are these really your representatives? Most of them are children! One of them is even a girl!" at this remark, Rukia started to boil in anger, she was about to shout at Jidanbou when a clear voice interjected.

"They might look like children but I assure you Jidanbou, they would prove their worth in the competition", said a voice, everyone looked at its source, Kuchiki Byakuya.

"Onii-chan!" Rukia yelled as she ran towards his brother.

"I have come to bid you farewell Rukia, although I will go there in a few days time." He said, smiling at his little sister while touching her head.

"Kuchiki Byakuya-dono!", exclaimed Jidanbou, surprise clearly written in his face as he saw the elder Kuchiki, "If you said so sir, but I am just wondering, why did you not participate in this competition?" he followed saying it and somehow his build become more straighter.

Byakuya seemed annoyed by his question, true enough, Kuchiki Byakuya is known throughout the country as one of the greatest swordsman known in Trowana. Grinding his teeth, he answered Jidanbou's innocent inquiry, "The competition's objective is to see new faces and discover new talents that might help our country Jidanbou, I for one am surprised that the representative of the castle is not aware of the competitions objective" he said looking at Jidanbou through dead-set eyes.

"I am very sorry Byakuya-sama for my ignorance", he bowed "it will never happen again, will I tell the king that you will go to the capital?" Jidanbou inquired again but this time he is looking straight to the ground and his tone cautious.

"Yes, I will arrive after a few days", Byakuya nods him off, then he again looked at his sister "I also came here to remind his companions to take care of Rukia" saying this, he looked particularly at Ichigo. The look on his face says that he is in doubt that he could trust him (hehe, big brother complex). Then, he looked particularly at Uryuu, "and I trust Unohana Uryuu will keep everything in order" he said.

Kuchiki Byakuya has great respect for Uryuu because he is intelligence and loyalty. However, although he cannot explain why, he has a great deal of confidence in him. Although he also trusts Ichigo whom he thought that might be his sister's partner in their future, something about Uryuu magnetizes him to the four-eyed genius.

"Don't worry Byakuya-sama, everything will be okay" Uryuu simply said as he began lifting his baggage, others mimicking him in the process.

"I will check the names of the competitors first before we go" Jidanbou said. He took a piece of parchment from his bag and spread it in front of his face reading aloud the names in it.

"Competitors for the joust, Oomaeda Marechiyo and Aramaki Makizou" he glanced over at the piece of parchment, seeing that the two have nodded to him, he continued. "For the duel, Kurosaki Ichigo and uhmmm…", he coughed, "Kuchiki Rukia" he looked over to see Ichigo not only nod but also his eyes narrowed, not liking one bit about his tone of voice when he heard Rukia's name. Jidanbou laughed nervously at this, a sweat drop at his head. He cleared his throat then called "Unohana Uryuu, representative in the archery competition" he said lastly looking at the bespectacled boy.

"Hai!" Uryuu said, while looking at Jidanbou. He make himself comfortable with his baggage, their journey to the castle will start at any moment.

"Okay, all of the said names will come with me to the castle" Jidanbou said and after saying goodbye to the village chief and Byakuya, they set off to the castle…

**Author's Notes:**

Since I didn't have a good summary, I did my best to make one on chapter 2... Hehe silly me! I know I still suck at summaries but please be patient with me… criticisms and comments of my work are absolutely welcome.

Some of you might have been wondering about why does Ishida have a different last name in this story, well people Ishida is Uryuu's real surname however since Unohana Retsu 'adopted' him he must take Unohana as a surname to prevent everybody from thinking that he is the son of the late count and some other important reasons.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN**:

I just made a fatal mistake in naming Uryuu, you see he is supposed to be Unohana Uryuu not Retsu Uryuu, my dearest apologies to all of you… I am really bad in remembering names.

Since I am getting tired in too much typing, I decided that to make it easier I will use this marks:

' 'thinking

" "speaking

Scene change

Chapter 3

**The Kingdom of Trowana**

The five representatives for the competition and the castles representative at last came to their destination, the capital of the kingdom of Trowana. It is a big town with vast land. Big and treacherous mountains could be seen from far away as if guarding the kingdom, making it one of Trowana's biggest assets in their defenses if ever another country would even try to invade them. After the busy capital, at the edge of the town, a huge castle could be seen, towering over all the buildings as if commanding differentiation and respect.

Before entering the town where they will be staying, the representatives come by many rice fields and farms. Even the castle representative Jidanbou could be seen waving at some of them while wearing a smile. It was very different for them because he has engraved a different impression on them when they have first met.

At last they came to the outskirts of the town where some guards could be seen guarding the entrance of the stone wall. They saw Jidanbou and then they seem to be more alert than what they are before. Upon approaching them Jidanbou regarded the guard as they salute him.

"I have come with the competitors for the competition in the castle from the village of Prig" he stated, motioning his hands to the five competitors at his back.

The guard looked over Jidanbou's back, peering at the competitors then asked his superior, "all five of them sir?"

"Yes, isn't five the complete number of competitors that a village should have?" was Jidanbou's reply.

"Yes sir, however," he paused looking at the group again, " they are the party with dominant number of children in them and more so a female group member? I was just shocked"

As the conversation continued between the two, Rukia become very angry with the trail of their conversation. 'Who does he think he is! I have to give him a piece of my mind; I will prove to him that I am more capable than he could ever be', she thought while her knuckles are slowly turning white to hide her annoyance. On the other hand both Ichigo and Uryuu has a frown in their face, the other two seemed just distracted and looking elsewhere.

"I thought so too, however, I got an assurance from Kuchiki Byakuya-sama that theses people are good" said Jidanbou while looking at the five. 'Heh, I would have believed it but not for the female, she just got in because of his brother'. Then after getting a nod from the castle guard, they entered the busy town.

When the five of them entered the town, they all got a little surprise because it is really busy. Men and women go around excitedly from shop to shop on the street, some of them with children with them and some of them with either company or slaves. Although Uryuu is the only ones among the group who haven't seen the town yet (Ichigo, Oomaeda and Aramaki came there before and Rukia, come in the town sometimes with her family), they are as shocked as he is on the busy town.

Jidanbou, seeing the five expressions snorted and bothered explaining. "Bet you haven't seen this place as busy as this before haven't you?" he inquired smiling at the five. "you see, it is because this is the last day of the special market day, we have them once a week. It is the time where many goods will be sold at a cheap price, and since the competition will be commencing soon, we will not do this until the end of the competition" he explained.

Rukia looked Jidanbou in the eyes with the expression on asking him why. He replied by saying "it is for security reasons". After squishing along the streets with panicked buyers all of them stopped towards a building. Upon entering, they followed Jidanbou to one of the passages arriving at a room with large lounge. "just wait here" he said then left them, going to another side of the room. The room has some people on the couches, some of them standing. Many of which looked bold menacing and scary, with swords on their waists. They seem to be leering on the only female in the room, Rukia. Sensing this, Ichigo and Uryuu got on either side of her for protection.

Jidanbou approached the table in the far side of the room. He registered the fighters and got some kind of discussion which is more like an argument with one of the officials. Finally, he came back to them stating that he will escort them to their quarters where they would be staying for the competition. Again he led the group towards the passages then up the floor. He stopped in one of the doors and opened it. Inside there is a double deck and a window. "This will be the quarters for the two of you lot" he stated, and then he motioned toward another door in the room. "This is a conjoined bathroom for the participants. The is other door leads to another room where your teammates will be. Now, who would take this room?" he inquired

"We'll take them" said Aramaki then took the key to their room when Jidanbou held it to him. He looked at Oomaeda as if taking waiting for his approval.

"Yeah" Oomaeda agreed, then looking at the younger faces of their team mates he stated, "better that you youngsters be with one another for company" the three just nodded.

With that finished, the four walked out of the room leaving the two behind to be comfortable. Opening the door next door, they saw a bigger room, one is a double deck and another is single, a single window is at the corner. While Ichigo and Rukia checked the room and the bathroom Uryuu came to Jidanbou.

"Excuse me Jidanbou-san, I would like to ask if Kuchiki Rukia will also be staying here with us?" he asked. He pushed his glasses up as he said so, a gesture known to him by his friends. After he said this, his two comrades seem to be interested in his question, putting their full attention on Jidanbou.

With this question, Jidanbou seemed to grin. "of course she will not stay here!" he exclaimed, then looking at Rukia he said, "you are the only female in the competition and surely Byakuya-sama will kill me if he ever learned that you will sleep in a building full of males… you will be staying in one of the kingdom's adviser, Tuosen Kaname seeing that he lives nearest to the competition grounds. I even argued with the coordinator, he said that your residence is the best place but it is just too far from here. Anyway Kuchiki Rukia, I will now escort you to Tousen-sama's residence. It is found just a couple of blocks away from here." He said as he motioned Rukia out of the room.

"Can we take her there too?" piped in Ichigo while looking seriously at Jidanbou, his caring character subtly heard in his voice. Looking at Uryuu and seeing him nod, gained him the affirmative that he has the same idea as well.

After Jidanbou agreed to their proposition, he led the three of them to the adviser's residence leaving the two older members of the group behind seeing that they needed their rest. The two even become seeing that Ichigo and Uryuu got a bigger room than them. Walking on the streets and the people are getting less dense than the other parts, they continued to walk until they arrive at a mansion about two blocks away from where they were staying. Ichigo gaped at the mansion, seeing it through the steel gates, while Uryuu looks like he had known it all along. Rukia looks unperturbed. People on the street seem to be rare at that part too. Jidanbou however just cleared his throat and proceed towards the gate where a guard is standing before it.

"State your business" the guard asked while looking at Jidanbou and his company.

"My name is Jidanbou, a representative of the castle. I am here to escort Kuchiki Byakuya's sister, Kuchiki Rukia to the King's adviser, Tousen Kaname." Jidanbou stated while motioning his hand to Rukia.

"And the others?" the guard inquired looking at the other two male.

"They are her team mates and they have come to escort Kuchiki Rukia too" he replied.

The guard then nod at them saying that they are expected at called in to open the gates. As the gates open, the three youngsters marveled on the beauty of the adviser's lawn, seeing how nice it is, they look forward on seeing the inside of the grand mansion ahead of them.

Outside the magnificent mansion, by the doors is none other than one of the king's adviser, Tousen Kaname. He stood slightly taller that Ichigo, his complexion becoming darker when compared to them. He wore the robes of the King's advisor which is elegantly styled and made, truly on of the best noble dresses with its white main color accentuated by red linings on every side of the garment with gold trimmings. On the dress's right sleeve, the symbol of the kingdom of Alena could be seen. This symbol has the vague vision of the castle of Alena in the background surrounded by mountains and in the dead center of the symbol, a feather crossed with sword could be found, in the middle of this two, the dead center is a lion.

"Kuchiki Rukia, I am very pleased to meet you" Tousen said while receiving Rukia's hand in an enthusiastic handshake. "And who might this two be? Pardon me from being too nosy but I was told that only the castle representative will escort you here"

"Tousen-sama" Rukia nodded, then look at her other two comrades, "These two are my team mates in the upcoming tournament, this is Kurosaki Ichigo," she motioned to her orange headed friend seeing him nod at Tousen at a sign of greeting she then motioned her hands to her other companion, "and this one is Unohana Uryuu, they have come here to accompany me at my house of residence seeing that my older brother entrusted me to both of them"

Tousen smiled seeing the orange haired boy however when he looked at Uryuu's face, he seem to have paled a little, it took a second for him to realize his situation at the moment because of what happened, strangely, he smiled at Uryuu, his smile to Ichigo seem to be colorful than his smile on Ishida in contrast.

"It is my pleasure to meet you Kurosaki, Unohana and I might say that you are very dedicated to the task entrusted to you by Kuchiki Byakuya, that is a very good trait I see" clearing his throat he continued, "but I would like to ask you Unohana-san if ever there is a chance that we have seen each other before?" he asked looking directly at Uryuu's bespectacled eyes.

Confusion swept along Uryuu's features for he hasn't seen the man in all of his life. He shook his head, "I too am pleased to meet such an honorable man like you Tousen-sama but I am very sorry to say that I do not remember seeing you, however, I surely have heard your greatness," he flattered, pushing up his glasses.

After Tousen heard Uryuu's answer, he seemed relieved, waving the matter aside he invited them inside his mansion however before they even set foot in it, the gates of the mansion opened again. A man on a horse hurriedly rode over them, seeing Tousen, he screamed aloud.

"Aye my lord, I have come to bring you an urgent message from the prime minister!" stopping at the front he came toward Tousen with a letter secured with a seal of the prime minister. Tousen hurriedly opened the piece of paper and read it haphazardly while his companions look at one another. After a moment, he rolled the paper and shouted, "Hurry! Ready my horse!" then he looked back at the four people at his back, "I am very sorry for my ill-manners but some urgent matters come up that I needed to attend to" he said slightly bowing.

"No problem Tousen-sama, we know that you are a busy man and we understand, you could go to your duties without worrying about us" said Rukia.

"Thank you for understanding Kuchiki-san, I will be here as soon as my duties are finished" he bowed again then signaled the messenger that they will now go. He mounted his horse and with a final wave, he rode outside the gates.

Jidanbou left just after Tousen went away saying that he is no longer needed there seeing that he already escorted Rukia at her residence. The three who are left alone was greeted by a maid dressed in a French maid uniform. She guided them through the halls, telling them the rooms as they went. Until they arrived at Rukia's room, which is very grand and beautiful, and only then did the three of them are left alone. Once they heard that the maid is far away, Ichigo started to snort.

"hmmmph, I didn't know that your family are that popular here in the Kingdom Rukia, but man!" looking at Uryuu he continued, "did you see how she behaved in front of them!?" he laughed out loud then doubled over because of laughter.

Uryuu had to smile with that one, true enough; they have never seen this side of Rukia before. For him it is just so 'bizarre'. On the other hand, Rukia began to sweat-drop seeing Ichigo and started to get irritated when he commented on the way she acted. Tightening her fist she came near Ichigo.

"I… did… that… because… it… is… only… the… proper… thing… to… behave… in… front… of… a… noble!" she said putting her words one by one to somehow increase the pressure in her words. "I have to do that because if I didn't, then my family's reputation might be stained" she said exasperatedly, going at the back of the room where a built-in closet could be found. She just tossed her bags in them then cheerily faces her two companions, "So, where do you want to go now? The castle representative said that this will be the last market day for the time being so why don't we grab this chance to roam around?"

"I agree, we might as well go around the town while we have nothing to do" Uryuu said looking at Ichigo who have just recovered from laughing and standing up, a smile plastered on his face.

"So what are you two waiting for, LET'S GO!"

After telling one of the maids where they will go, the three of them went out of the gates and proceeded to the town.

The market really is packed with people by the time they arrived. People from different places are rushing everywhere buying and selling things they want and needed at the time. But before they went in the very bust place Uryuu tapped Ichigo. Making the orange head look at him quizzically.

"What is it Uryuu?"

"I just have to go somewhere Ichigo it might take a while so please don't wait for me" Uryuu said looking at him in the eyes. The conversation picked up Rukia's interest.

"Does Retsu want you to by something for her, we could help you with that if that is the matter, besides, this is the first time you came into the capital, you might get lost" she piped in.

"Ano, Rukia, it's not that, you see I want to go to a bookstore that I saw before we register and I would like to go in there to see the books and perhaps I will buy one eventually. I would definitely want to read it somewhere quiet" looking at Rukia's raised eyebrows he quickly followed, "but do not worry, I will meet Ichigo at our room tonight, I won't get lost I promise you that" seeing that she somehow looked relieved but doubtful as well. She knows Uryuu liked his privacy, she knows something is odd here but just decided to nod to him in agreement.

Ichigo on the other hand seem contemplative and bit paler. It struck him that he will be alone with Rukia for some hours.

'This couldn't be, I never have been alone with her, this is bad, really bad' he turned to object about it but when he snapped back to reality, he saw Uryuu already running away from them.

"Hey Uryuu, WAIT!" he shouted however, although he shouted loud enough for everyone at a twenty meter radius to hear, Uryuu seems to be deaf because he is still running away from both of them and gained a faster pace after he shouted.

'Kuso! What will I do now' he thought as he looked back at her beautiful companion.

After some short running and blending himself in the crowd, Uryuu began to smirk knowing full well that he put Ichigo in a very tight situation he cannot escape. 'at last you two could be alone now, those two really have to move on! They have known each others for years now! Really, Ichigo is such a slowpoke!'

He smiled again, imagining the scene after he gets back to his quarters and teasing Ichigo relentlessly until he could rival to a ripe tomato. Shaking his head, he turned right in a corner, going to the bookstore he have seen before (he didn't lie to Rukia) but then he crashed into someone who in turn got knocked down in the process, the person's hood slipped back.

"I'm very sorry, I didn't look where I was going" he looked down at the stranger holding out his hand wanting to help whoever it is to stand up. To Uryuu's curiosity, he wondered why this person whom he finally identified as a female seems to look down even more. Her orange hair hides her face making it impossible for him to take a good look at her.

Feeling that the girl didn't hear him, he held out his hand for her again, reminding himself of the manners and gentleman ways his mother taught him.

"Can I help you get up miss? It looks to me like the ground is not really a comfortable thing to sit on" he said, adding humor to his tone and making the atmosphere light for it clearly looks like the girl is nervous.

The girl looked somehow shocked at his address, hesitating she caught his hand and let him help her up. Now standing on two legs, she looked at the man's face, seeing that his face looked of genuine concern about her she sighed relieved.

After helping the lady up, he was surprised to see her look at him. Looking at her in return, he couldn't believe that he held a very beautiful lady in his hands; it made him feel more sorry for bumping into her. Seeing that the girl relax at his grasp after she looked at him in the face he can't stop himself to smile.

"Are you alright my lady? I hope you didn't get hurt by the fall?" he asked, looking worriedly at her.

"Don't worry about me stranger-san, I feel a little ache at my rear end but all in all I am alright" she said smiling at him while scratching the back of her head while she did so.

"I'm very sorry for what happened it is entirely my fault, and sorry again for my rudeness, my name is Uryuu" he said while kissing the back of her hand that he held.

Blushing at the gesture, she stared at his eyes ' his eyes, they're very deep', then shaking her head she answered him, "no need to be sorry Uryuu-san, I also didn't look where I am going to, anyway, my name is Orihime, pleased to meet you" she said, doing a little curtsy imitating Uryuu's gestures.

Uryuu smiled when she finally told him her name. He felt really lucky at the time, seeing her smile. With a smile he asked her, "Orihime, may I have the pleasure of calling you Hime?" Orihime looked like she was hit by a lightning bolt when he asked her that question. She began to sweat.

He started to think why she suddenly became nervous all of a sudden at him when he definitely feels her relax just a moment ago. Then it hit him. What he just said to her really makes him want to kick himself. She acted like a real playboy on how he talked; maybe worse, she might think that he is a lunatic by saying a nickname to her since they are just newly introduced. He could only hope that maybe he could patch up things again.

"Pardon me Orihime if I become too rush. Asking you already if I could call you in nicknames, I really am sorry if I made you feel uncomfortable. But please, rest assured that I only did it with the best of my intentions"

Orihime felt relieved with his explanation. Uryuu thought that he might be right on his conclusion after all. He also began to relax.

"No, don't be sorry Uryuu-san, I am not angry with you, but please, could you please call me Orihime? You see, if the people in this town heard you calling me Hime, it might give us unwanted attention"

'So that's why she's uncomfortable just a moment ago' he mused, smiling Uryuu held out his hand towards her, "Orihime, would you like to accompany me in stroll the market today? Seeing that I am new here in town, I am hoping that you would act as my tour guide towards the streets here"

Orihime giggled at Uryuu's silliness, replacing her hood back on then taking Uryuu's hand she replied, "It would by my honor Uryuu-san". Then the whole day was spent with the two of them going round and about the busy streets of Alena.

**Author's Notes:**

Do you like it, hate it? They are all welcome here! I really think that they would help me improve my writing. Criticisms and comments of my work are absolutely welcome. But if you are going to criticize my work, I would have to ask you people to make it a constructive one please? Little does others know but it really hurts when people just say words offhandedly.

Also, Ishida x Inoue fans, many of you might be offended because I only make them meet at chapter 3, and even I felt that I mention too much Ichigo x Rukia stuff here. Relax because for the next chapters, many Ishixhime moments will come.

I would like to say thank you to Cassandra's Destiny for helping me, actually she taught me on how to upload my stories.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Bleach.

**Author's Notes:**

Thank you for all those people who have reviewed on my stories. They all mean a lot to me! I have had an opportunity to read my stories and truth to be told, I am ashamed in many ways about my wrong spellings and bad choice of words, not to mention my grammar! I will do my best to minimize these mistakes. Anyways, I will continue to use these marks for both our convenience:

' 'thinking

" "speaking

Scene change

**Cassandra's Destiny –** Thank you very much for your comments. It is very educational specially when you point out my mistakes. I will try hard on this chapter to appease you expectations. I do suggest that you should see the anime Bleach for yourself though. This anime rocks!

Anyway, it is just you. Although maybe from some strange reason, I feel that the scene you are talking about is inspired from a movie that I can't remember. About the necklace, Unohana still has it; the necklace fell from the letter. Anyway, I will do my best to improve my run-on sentences… Wish me luck!

**alasforgotten32491 – **he he, your right! Byakuya do not act like that… I just decided that Byakuya softens around Rukia whenever he is still in Prig because he grew up there and the people in that town know him well enough. Whenever he is in his duties and is basically outside Prig, he always donned into his mask. Well, to make it simple, let's just say that he has a double personality. This fiction is mainly on Ishida's part but bits of Ichigo and Rukia and other characters will come out eventually but definitely, there will be tons of Inoue's. I hope that you will like this next chapter!

**Amynta**** – **You wouldn't believe how happy I am to see my first review! I must admit it though that you are right in many ways… I am very fond of grammatical errors and I will do my best to lessen it in the next chapters. I like the way you construct your review. It gave me joy and hope. I hope that you'll enjoy this chapter!

Chapter 4

**The House in the Sphere**

"Wait Orihime-san!"

Unohana Uryuu shouted at his companion. After getting odd stares from passers by, he cleared his throat and hurriedly followed Orihime's trail. They have just gone through the bookstore, upon Uryuu's request. They have planned to go next to the busy streets of the market to look around. But just after a minute of walking, Uryuu found out that he almost lost his excited companion.

Orihime, he thought, is a very fun person to be with. She is innocent and trusting, not to mention her smile and jovial disposition in life. Her character always wants to make him smile. Unlike her first attitude towards him, she becomes very happy and open at every passing second that they are together. Gone was her nervousness and uneasiness she showed before. They were all replaced by her cheery and honest smiles that, he mused, can make every man's heart melt.

"Hurry Uryuu!" Orihime shouted while waving at him. She is standing in front of one of the stalls in the marketplace. For some odd reason, she insisted on keeping her hood up on a humid sunny day. She even refused to take it off even when they are inside the bookstore. She only reasoned that it will be terrible to her complexion if ever she took off her hood.

Although Uryuu found it hard to believe her excuse, he just didn't say anything about the matter and kept his silence. 'You are a bad liar Orihime… You already have a fair complexion and you surely don't seem to be sensitive in your looks, I can tell. There must be a reason, if you don't want me to know, then that will be fine'

Uryuu finally managed to get to her. She is excitedly looking over the merchandise the trinket stall is selling. The stall's owner is a woman who is strangely enough, also wearing a cloak over her head. 'Do the people here always wear cloaks with hood?' thought the curious Uryuu. Both his companion and the stall owner seem to like those kind of dresses.

"Uryuu, come! Look at this!" Orihime said to him excitedly. In her hands is a half-sphere glass container full of water. Inside is strange enough, a small replica of Uryuu's house. Even the fence is there. On the grounds are small white pieces that are supposed to be snow. "Look Uryuu! Look when I shake it like this!" she said enthusiastically.

Orihime give the little glass a shake at let Uryuu see what happened next. When she removed her hands that are keeping the vision of the house from his sight, Uryuu saw the white flecks inside come down to the house that made the image that it is really snowing and falling into the house and the grounds.

Uryuu smiled after seeing that, feeling the first wave of homesickness at him. 'Why does this thing look like their house anyway?' With a smile he looked at his companion, "That is very beautiful Orihime-san", he then turned to the stall vendor with an inquisitive look in his eyes.

"Good afternoon Madam, but could I ask you where did this thing is modeled from?" he asked while gently taking the glass from Orihime's hand. The vendor then looked at him. Upon seeing his face, she shifted nervously from her position.

"I have modeled it from one of the houses that I have seen in my journey young sir" she said looking at him with somewhat unbelievable eyes. Her eyes behind her clear glasses looked misty for a moment, and then it was gone.

"How odd…" Uryuu said examining the glass sphere again, gaining a curious look from Orihime. "This house strangely looks like my house in Prig" he said.

"Does it really look like your house Uryuu?" Orihime said slowly, her face mixed with surprise and happiness.

"I believe it does Orihime, which is the reason why I asked where the woman did model it from", he answered then once again, focused his eyes on the lady vendor.

"Now, isn't that a coincidence!" the lady vendor chuckled nervously under her hood.

"Madam, I must have this! I never imagined that I will be able to come across this wonderful little thing, more importantly, it looks like my friend's house, I am really lucky!" Orihime squealed, taking the glass sphere once again in Uryuu's hands, taking a little twirl with it.

Uryuu couldn't help himself but smile at her antics. Even the vendor has a smile plastered on her lips as well. 'This new friend of mine,' Uryuu thought 'She really is something else'. He then turned his attention to the lady vendor, pushing up his glasses; he bought the little trinket for his lady friend.

"No Uryuu! You don't have to buy it! I can pay it for myself you see" Orihime shyly told Uryuu when she saw that her new friend is now paying for the glass sphere.

"And how did you assume that I am paying it for you Orihime?" Uryuu asked. One of his brows quirking upward, his face holds that one of amusement.

"Huh? You didn't?" Orihime looked lost. Then it vanished, as quickly as it came. She pouted at him, her face annoyed. "Mou, Uryuu, that really isn't fair, I saw this one first!" she said, flinging her arms on her sides.

'Cute', Uryuu thought, while his gaze continues to stare at Orihime. Catching himself already staring, he shook his head to clear his head. Chuckling, he continued their little '_argument_'. "But Orihime, I paid for it first didn't I? So, it's mine." He said flatly taking the glass ball from Orihime's hand quickly before she could even protest. Looking at the lady vendor, he asked "Could you wrap this up for me?"

"Yes of course", she said, her face hinting a smile at the little display unfolding before her eyes. After wrapping the object of argument in her hands, she handed it back to Uryuu.

Orihime looked FURIOUS! She couldn't believe this man could do that to her. She flashed the man her rarely seen glare. She couldn't understand it either why this man could invoke her emotion so easily. Other people even tried very hard at times to make her angry, but this man, he could easily make her angry or annoyed with just some words.

Seeing his companion's furious glare, Uryuu just smiled even more, which the lady vendor, as the silent spectator did not miss. Orihime did not seem to see his smile because she looked more annoyed than before.

Uryuu smiled at her defiance, he closed the distance between them with three strides, and handed her the gift. "This is for you Orihime, as my thank you gift to you for being my guide today and to always remember me by."

Orihime couldn't believe it. Uryuu is just handing her the wrapped box and saying that it was a gift. "But you just said that you didn't buy it for me".

Uryuu just smile. Shooting his index finger upward, and said in a singsong voice as if it is the most logical thing to think. "Aah! It's true; I really did buy it for myself because it will be my gift for you".

Orihime looked like she was surprised. Realization dawned on her at Uryuu's words. Blushing slightly, she received the gift that is being given to her. "Thank you Uryuu-san. Thank you for the wonderful gift you have given me. It will always remind me of you" she said looking at the ground, her voice very quiet but sincere as well.

"You're very welcome Orihime", Uryuu answered. He then motioned Orihime to resume their walk.

"Wait sir!" the lady vendor yelled at them. The two both looked back.

Returning to her stall, Uryuu looked at her then asked, "What is it Madam? Is there a problem?"

"Take this sir, it is yours. Wear it at all times" she said, putting a silver bracelet at his hands. The bracelet has a single cross charm. It is adorned with deep blue color with silver linings. At the intersection of the cross, a small circle could be found.

"I could not take this from you madam. This looks very important to you." He looked at her disbelievingly. He is not a fan of glamorous things but he knows something expensive when he sees one.

"No sir, this one is yours. Believe me; you are destined to have this… Just promise me young sir to wear it at all times. But don't let anyone see it. You can depend on it when the time comes and I am sure that it will keep you safe", she said shoving the bracelet deeper in his hands, not letting Orihime see what it is.

Uryuu just looked at lady vendor again. Upon seeing her pleading face, he relented and just agrees with her. Promising her that he will always have it with him, the lady vendor sighed in relief. Only after his promise did she allowed them to leave, leaving a very bewildered couple.

The sun is starting to set down and the skies are slowly turning into a dark orange hue. Uryuu and Orihime are now sitting on a bench in the town square, looking at the pigeons that are eating some bird seeds thrown by an old woman nearby. The day's events have surely been interesting for the both of them.

"Orihime, can I ask you something?" Uryuu asked.

"Okay, but I can't promise that I could answer all of your questions" she answered off handedly.

"Fair enough" he answered. 'She is always very cautious', he mused. "Umm, you see, my friends and I entered this competition in the castle", he started, noticing her ears perked up in attention. "I was just wondering if you would be able to see it, the start of the competition will start tomorrow you see".

"Really! You are one of the competitors in the upcoming competition! You must be very good Uryuu! I'm very proud of you! Sure, I will definitely be there! I am planning on going there anyways, I will be cheering for you Uryuu!" she babbled, her voice dripping with happiness.

Stretching her arms, Orihime stood up and looked at her companion. "I really had much fun Uryuu, but I think that I must be going now. Big brother might get mad at me if he didn't found me at home"

Standing up too, Uryuu look at Orihime, happiness radiating through his eyes. "I have fun too Orihime." Blushing suddenly, he lowered his gaze and look at his dwindling fingers. "However, would you let me accompany you for your walk home? It is getting dark you see, and it might be dangerous for a lady to walk on the streets at this time".

Orihime looked genuinely surprised at his proposition. It took her a few seconds to answer him. This gesture made Uryuu nervous a bit more. But then, as the pressure of the moment slowly ticks by, Orihime saw some guards turning at the corner behind Uryuu.

"I'm very sorry Uryuu but I could not let you walk me home. Please don't think badly of it. I just can't for the time being, I hope you understand", she said hurriedly but sadly. "I hope to see you again soon!", after securing her hood, she picked her dress up and run towards one of the corners of the capital.

Uryuu stayed there standing. A look of shock plastered in his face at her sudden flight. He took a step forward to chase her running form but then stopped, deciding against it. He let her go for now, anyway, she promised him that she will watch the competition tomorrow didn't she? He will just have to wait until tomorrow.

It was already dark when he arrived at the building where the competitors took residence. He discovered that the building they are currently staying at is called Edifice. Slowly, he comes up by the stairs towards their room.

'I wonder if Ichigo arrived before me.'

He opened the door that leads toward their room. On lower part of the double-decked beds, lay his orange head friend. He lay there with closed eyes and a silly grin accentuated his rough face. It looks like he didn't noticed Uryuu's arrival yet for he made no indication whatsoever.

'Something good must have happened'. With a naughty smile, he silently sat himself down on the single bed. Ichigo seems to be oblivious as to what is happening around him, taking the opportunity to surprise him, Uryuu cleared his throat louder that what he have intended.

This get the reaction he was waiting for from his orange head friend. With a surprised yelp, Ichigo instantly opened his eyes, his feet that is comfortably resting on the bed shot upwards, hitting the bed above him. Slowly, he turned his head to the right, Uryuu, seeing the red blush on his friend's normally scowling face, grinned haughtily.

"I see that you have had a wonderful time with Rukia Ichigo. Care to elaborate some of these stuff to me?" Uryuu said, pushing up his glasses in the process to see Ichigo's face clearly.

"Wha?... What does that suppose to mean Uryuu!?" Ichigo shouted, automatically standing up, his face beet red.

"Oh nothing… I am just wondering if ever something good happened when I left the two of you alone."

"What are you getting at Uryuu?" Ichigo said suspicion clearly in his voice.

Noticing the change in his friend's tone, Uryuu decided to take his teasing to another level. "Oh, I don't know", he then grinned like the Cheshire cat, "It looks to me like something good happened when I was away, I can't really say what it is, really, but…" he then looked at Ichigo straight in the eye.

"It looks to me that what ever happened between the two of you today looks like a DATE to me. Don't you think so my friend?"

Suddenly, Ichigo's already red face shoots steam in all direction, making Uryuu surprised. He didn't expect that from his roommate. This made Uryuu's smile broaden even more. 'So, something did happen'

"Shut up…"

"Why?"

"I SAID SHUT THE HELL UP! DIDN'T YOU HEAR ME!!!"

Chuckling at his friend's demise, Uryuu decided that he has enough teasing for now and decided to change the subject. "As you wish. But remember that I will not let go of it that easily, remember that Ichigo. Changing the subject, do you have any information that could help us in the competition?"

Ichigo visibly calmed down after hearing Uryuu's question. Sitting down, with his face serious he contemplated on his answer. After several seconds, he looked at Ishida. "Well, I never cared about the other competitions before. I never even think about who my competitor is. You know that I flunked out of the competition early because I was put in the archery competition last year don't you?"

With that, he flashed Uryuu a glare, fully aware that he is the reason why he is the one who should participate in the competition if he had participated in it anyway. His glare earned a nervous chuckle from his friend. Sighing, he just looked down on the floor, "Practically, I don't have any clue on who will be our rival in the competition. We should ask Oomaeda and Aramaki. Those two seems curious enough in last year's competition".

As if on cue, a knocking sound came from their conjoined bathroom doors. After hearing the words "Come in" from Uryuu, the doors slowly opened revealing their two team mates.

"Hi there! We just came in to ask you two if you want to go down to dinner" said Oomaeda while he slowly went into the room.

"And maybe we could have a team meeting for the competition before we eat", followed by Aramaki.

Uryuu and Ichigo grinned at the two, motioning them to sit beside them so they could talk face to face, they began their meeting.

The very next day, the four team mates ate together in the building cafeteria. All of them are silent for this is the day that the tournament will begin. Oomaeda and Aramaki are strangely silent as they slowly eat their meal. Uryuu is pushing up his glasses every so often; on the other hand, Ichigo is squirming on his seat as if he needs something to do but decided against it. After their meal, the four of them slowly got up from their position and headed towards the door where they will be escorted towards the castle grounds.

"Hey guys! Good morning!"

The four stared at the door, surprised at the voice that greeted them. Sure enough, at the door is Rukia who is enthusiastically waving at all of them. At the sight of her, Ichigo automatically flushed and returned her wave half-heartedly, which their resident matchmaker did not miss. Seeing it, he hold Ichigo's shoulder, making the both of them fall back and let their other two team mates go to Rukia first.

"So, Ichigo, have you told your feelings for her yet?" whispered Ishida, making no odd body language that could make the rest of his team mates suspicious.

Because of Uryuu's not-so-innocent inquiry, Ichigo's face turned into a lovely shade of red. He is thankful that they are still a long way from the door that none of his team mates noticed, well except for Uryuu that is.

"I-I…." he then sighed at his friend, "No, I can't seem to gather up my nerves to say it to her yet", he told Uryuu honestly.

"I understand. It must be really difficult huh? But, don't worry, you will do it someday. Just don't take too much time. Rukia is a beautiful girl and someone might beat you to her" Uryuu whispered to him as they neared their awaiting team mates.

"Hn."

"Hey guys! What are you waiting for! Hurry up or we'll be late for the opening ceremony!" Rukia waved at her last two team mates. 'The three of us are already waiting inside the carriage and those two are really slow. What's wrong with them?! Oh no! Don't tell me they are starting to have cold feet!' thought the innocent Rukia.

**Author's Notes:**

Do you like it, hate it? **Please Review**! Tell me what is on your mind in this chapter. Don't hesitate to put in the review if there are technical or spelling errors, they are more than welcome here!

More IshixHime moments in the next chapter! On the next chapter, Ishida will discover some of the mysteries in his life.


End file.
